


They've done this before.

by Rinat114



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, hawt lesbian sex, you know what's up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinat114/pseuds/Rinat114
Summary: "They've done this before. And yet, every time it happened between them again, on the very rare occasion, it was different." Takes place during certain book events.





	1. The One Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yennefer is amazing, and so is Triss actually, rivlarly as I see it can turn into something extremely different if there's also something in between, like friendship and love. So I woke up one morning thinking just that, and this is the result. The first chapter takes place during the Thanedd rebellion (conclave of mages banquet), Yen gave Triss an earful about sleeping with Geralt, this is my version of how it turned out. I don't own any of the characters, full credit to the original author of the noverls, Andrzej Sapkowski.

They've done this before. And yet, every time it happened between them again, on the very rare occasion, it was different. The first time around, one of them was angry.

The raven haired sorceress was furious, her perfectly neat locks vibrated everytime she took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself in vain. She knew he must have really pleased her dear friend that one time they were together. Was it pleasing enough, however, to warrant these bashful expressions at the very mention of his name? Yennefer glared at Triss Merigold behind her long lashes, contemplating. She resolved into an unpleasant smile too early but had to put her snarl aside in order to greet a sorceress she hasn't seen in ages, judging her choice of clothing, or rather lack thereof, critically.

The banquet was, as expected, as full of secrets and lies as last time, if not a tad more. She gripped Gerlat's arm so tightly, she almost expected him to say something about it, but that just seemed to make him overjoyed. Their declarations of love just moments earlier slipped her mind the second she laid eyes on Triss. They approached her, exchanged pleasantries, spoke about the important events of the evening, namely the other people in the room. When Triss said that one wrong thing, Yennefer's words stung like a bee. She sent Geralt to fetch two goblets of wine. Triss was agitated as Geralt turned to leave, she could feel it in her bones, she knew what's coming.

Despite what happened, which, in truth, for a sorcerer is nothing but a trifle in life, a "minor incident" as she explained to the Witcher (given how they rarely ever settle down with the same partner for long anyways), Yennefer said everything in such sharpness, Triss got visibly paler after each word. They've known each other for years, while they don't use trivial definitions such as "best friends" in lowly, simple human terms, it was as close as it could be to define the two of them. Triss was a much younger sorceress, about half of Yennefer's age, her talent exceeding her age greatly. Never before in her life, had Yennefer felt the need to tell any woman off because of a man, especially not someone she considered a friend. For the most part, no woman was ever worthy to see that side of her, she considered it to be a waste of time and unladylike. Triss, as it turned out, was the one lucky winner. If Yen was to say anything like "And now, shoo" with a wave of her hands in disdain to finally dismiss the other woman like a little puppy, it would bear the same effect. In reality, the one-sided conversation ended with "I think I made myself clear". Triss said nothing, turned on her heel, with her tail between her legs and rushed out of there as if she was on fire.

It was a foreign sight to Yennefer, but nonetheless rewarded her with a little smile of triumph. "And this is the last time I'm ever bothering with anything like this again", she muttered to herself in an unconvincing tone, not quite believing her own words. Little did she know a sharp turn of events would occur that very evening. When Geralt returned with the unwanted goblets of wine, she gave him a piece of her mind as he dared to question her for scolding Triss like that. It started with "Don't try to make a fool out of me. Did you think I don't know about you and her?" and ended up with him being silent as a fish after he tried to protest once, unsuccessfully.  
Sometimes she wished he could read her mind in return, then he would probably understand she doesn't resolve to such lowly "womanly feuds" over just anyone. Granted, it wasn't much of a feud, but it was close enough for her to even think about it as one.

That night, Geralt made love to her over and over again. Her body couldn't possibly take anymore, but she pushed through, not letting it be a barrier for the third and fourth orgasms. She needed him, she wanted him, she loved him. She would force her body to push through four more if she knew she's not going to see him after that night for a very long time, once again. Sadly, she had no idea that was destined to be their fate, so after a very long night, they finally fell asleep.  
She awoke soon after, sitting up on the bed. She stared back at that ragdoll, lying abandoned on the desk beside their bed. She was weary. To her disappointment, it was still the middle of the night, the moonshine reflecting on the diamond attached to her neck. Ciri, Geralt, something in the air didn't feel right. Before they fell asleep, she dismissed Geralt's fear for Ciri, telling him there's no need to be afraid. She scoffed at her own words and adjusted her body, sitting higher up in the bed, regaining consciousness by the minute. The blanket, which a minute ago was covering her breasts, slipped down her body, causing a shiver down her spine at the burst of cold wind coming out of the window. Wrapping herself in a robe and sliding into a pair of slippers, she decided to take a walk.  
  
When she accidently bumped into Triss in one of the corridors of the tower on her way outside, she could never foresee what would happen next. Triss seemed to be in a hurry, going somewhere, still dressed in her evening gown, and yet, upon seeing her friend, she stopped, her eyes fixed on the floor.  
"Listen, Yennefer, I…" She finished the sentence with a gasp as she got pinned against the wall softly, Yennefer hovering over her in spirit if not in body as they were the same height.  
She meant to hug the chestnut haired woman, perhaps apologize, but something shifted in her, it was a mix of anger and regret, guilt and sheer love. So they stayed standing like that, their faces a mere inch from one another, breathing heavily and looking at each other, burning violet eyes against piercing Cornflower blue ones.  
Yennefer smelt of Geralt, of sex, of fear and resolution. Triss smelt of something fresh, honeydew, mulled wine, she couldn't pinpoint the exact scent but she oddly found it attractive. Triss started shivering, Yen moved closer out of instinct, to keep her warm, their bodies pressing flush against each other at this point, breasts heaving in unison, and yet none dared to move or break the trance. The tension in the air was almost visible, like an orb cascading them both. It was that of anger, repent, forgiveness, a debt.

  
  
And then one of them leaned in. In retrospect, neither of them could remember how it happened or who made the first move. At first, the kiss was tentative, exploring, soft lips brushing soft lips, Triss softly nipping at Yennefer's lower lip, teasing. Hands started roaming, Triss putting hers on Yen's lower back, Yen softly letting her hands slip and grasp Triss's ass, squeezing and sighing into the other woman's mouth at the sensation of soft skin filling her palms beneath the dress. They explored slowly, bodies grinding against each other, Yennefer's hard nipples pressing against Triss's. It turned frantic and feverish the second Yennefer could feel Triss's fingers gently parting her inner thighs through her now open robe, hovering over her wet slit like a ghost, waiting.  
All Yennefer had to do is moan into Triss's mouth in approval and that's all it took. Yen quickly unfastened the upper part of the other woman's dress, eager to cup her soft breasts and feel it filling her palm. Triss in turn, was doing quick work on Yennefer's clit, rubbing and letting her grind all over her hand. Feeling how wet she was, she bit Yen near her collarbone, groaning like an animal at the sensation of her nipples being deliciously tortured by Yennefer's fingers, squeezing her breasts and brushing a thumb over each nipple, gently flicking then twisting them with a thumb and a forefinger.  
They found each other's mouth again, tongues wetly dancing against each other, moaning, panting, and barely breathing. When Triss plunged two fingers inside Yennefer, the obscene sound of her wetness echoed through the corridor, encouraging her to thrust harder, faster, making sure the base of her palm is rubbing against her clit the whole time.  
Yennefer smelt like Geralt, his scent making their heated coupling that much more intoxicating for them both. Yennefer parted Triss's knees with her thigh, allowing her to grind over it, realizing she had no knickers on as she felt the other woman's wetness dripping over her own thigh. She kissed down her neck, open mouthed kisses, nibbling and biting every bit of exposed flesh, finally reaching her goal and slipping a nipple into her mouth, biting mercilessly just to hear the other woman gasp for air in pain, then soothing the very same pain by running her tongue over the aching nipple, flicking and licking gently, starting the whole process over and over again. While being well aware that Geralt is as much as moving force in this as both of them are, oddly, Yennefer didn't seem to mind at all.  
Triss came first, grinding frantically on Yennefer's thigh, her tortured, deliciously aching nipples, red due to all the abuse making her orgasm linger in such a way, she felt her clit throbbing for hours later. Yennefer felt Triss coming, her wetness dripping down her thigh and mixing with her own, she quickly kissed her, biting her lower lip effectively to swallow her loud moans, afraid of waking up everyone sleeping in the tower, namely Geralt.  
Yennefer, still moving in rhythm with Triss's hand, who kept fucking her with her fingers vigorously despite her draining orgasm, made sure her breasts were chafing against the other woman's already tortured nipples, making the sensation of the latter's orgasm last for much longer. She came with a loud moan, Triss's palm rubbing against her clit just right, her hands shooting up to grab a handful of Chestnut, almost auburn hair, piercing the Cornflower blue eyes with her own violet ones. And then, there was nothing but panting. Triss reached out to brush Yen's raven black curls out of her eyes, not dropping her gaze. Their noses touched, bodies still flushed against one another.  
  
"Triss!" they both startled upon hearing a voice down the corridor. They both recognized it, however judging by Triss's eyes, Yennefer knew she was expecting to hear it. Keira Metz.

"Bloody hell… Triss!" Keira Metz called once more, her voice nearer, obviously moving towards them, casting a spell quickly to illuminate the dark corridor a moment later.

They were both reluctant to move, neither wanted to step away, the light flashing in their eyes forced them to however, as they quickly adjusted their clothes. Triss efficiently fastened Yennefer's robe, Yennefer in turn adjusting the upper part of Triss's dress, covering her breasts, mindlessly teasing her nipples by brushing her hand over the sensitive skin of the other woman who was still pinned against the wall, a faint smile appearing on her face when she realized what Yen was doing.  
Yennefer smiled devilishly in return, brushed a hand against Triss's hard nipple again, watching Triss tense, biting her lip. She leaned in swiftly, close enough for her lips to touch Triss's ear, "Just something to remember me by."  
With that, she turned on her heel and left, hurrying down the corridor, careful, evading Keira's illuminating ball of light.  
  
"Who was that? I was looking for you, we need to go. They're waiting for us." Was the last thing Yennefer heard before shutting the door to her room and slipping back in bed beside Geralt, who was still sound asleep.  
  
"So much for my walk…" she slumped into the mattress, covering herself with the blanket up to her chin, careful not to stir too much. The Witcher wasn't the only one with scruples that night.


	2. The Second Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel empty, I just finished Lady of the Lake yesterday and I don't know what to do with my life. As a result, and sorry for taking my time, I present the second chapter, forgive me for any mistakes/typos, English will forever be a struggle as it's not my native tongue, plus I haven't had any practice in a while. Once again, this chapter takes place during the first official meeting of the Lodge in Montecalvo (Baptism of Fire) - so obviously, book spoilers!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

They've done this before. And yet, every time it happened between them again, on the very rare occasion, it was different. The second time it happened, one of them felt guilty.

Yennefer looked like she was just dishwashed by a careless tavern employee, discarded on one of the high shelves to dry up, still wet and dirty. She looked as if she was just run over by a cart carried by a couple of war steeds. Triss had met this one sorceress ten years back, Lytta Nedd, more commonly known as Coral, that vindictive viper. They were friends. That night, when she got decompressed after a couple of years as a frog figurine, she looked exactly as Yennefer looked now. Dehydrated, distressed and… determined. Coral deserved it, she got caught red-handed, cheating on Damian Di Rough, one of the more powerful sorcerers at their time, the man of every Aretuza's novice dreams. Triss did not question Coral back then as to how she got herself compressed by another mage (artefact compression was no joke, after all), it was plain obvious the woman hasn't been faithful once again. In other words, she had it coming for her. Triss Merigold was never one to lie convincingly, to anyone, so she decided not to say anything. Her look of contempt said all she had to say to Coral that night. That one, innocent look of sheer contempt was apparently enough to get Coral to vow and compress as many men in her lifetime, just so they know how it feels like, how humiliating and disorienting it is, and only if they deserved it, of course. Deep down, Triss wondered how many men fell victim to the beautiful red haired, Skelligen sorceress.

Triss smiled involuntary at the memory, clutching her fist under the table. Images of blood, screams, swords, Sodden… Then Coral's face contorting in pain, everything going to black, emptiness. Triss Merigold pretended to shift in her seat, running a hand through her hair casually and using her fist to wipe the single tear gliding slowly down her cheek. She glanced back at Yennefer, who looked genuinely miserable, and still, despite all the expletives of 'tired' she could come up with to the describe the sight before her eyes, the raven haired sorceress looked… beautiful. Powerful, proud, angry and utterly gorgeous. Triss felt a longing throb between her legs and instinctively shifted her position in the chair, trying to regain her composure. It was definitely wrong to think about Yennefer in that manner, especially given the subject of today's meeting, the first official meeting of the Lodge of Sorceresses in Montecalvo.  
  
Triss could not hear a thing, she could only read Yennefer's lips as they moved, somehow sensually – in her mind, the bright red lipstick distracting the auburn haired sorceress. She was telling her story, her side of what happened on Thanedd, defending her honor - after all, she wasn't a traitor. The gazes of utter contempt and disbelief from the other sorceresses failed to put off the flame in her violet eyes as she spoke. Triss was trying her best to concentrate and listen to the story, she caught bits and pieces about Ciri, about the prophecy, about Vilgefortz. Dammit. She couldn't stop looking at Yennefer, towering over every single woman in that room in spirit, despite her sorry looking state. When Francesca started demonstrating something using different kinds of apples, Triss was already lost in thought.  
  
Yennefer had something to do with Ciri's ancenstors, the genetic experiments, she was sure of it now, looking at the other woman's face. Yennefer of Vengerberg rarely felt anything remotely close to guilt, and when she did, her facial expressions gave it away. The determination that started forming on her defined eyebrows got Triss to sit back in her chair, frowning. Guilt was out the window, something else just replaced it.  _She's going to run, she's going to run away from the Lodge._   _She's going to try and save Ciri on her own_. And gods, Triss did not know how. _This castle is magically barricaded so thickly, Yenna's going to need at least two more pair of hands to help her create a tear and teleport away from here._ _And even if that happens, she won't be able to get out of there undetected. All in all, a suicide mission._ Triss twitched in her chair once more, convinced that the next time she does that, the predatory eyes of Sile De Tansarville will catch her own, and she'll disclose what she now gathered by looking at Yennefer. _I have to stop her, she's a mad woman, she can't run away from here, she'll be hunted down by the Lodge.  
_ In truth, the last time they saw each other, something _happened_. Triss Merigold would be lying her face off if she said the image of her delicate nipples being abused by Yennefer did not haunt her every single day since. The mere thought brought a surge of wetness between her legs, the kind that can't be sated by conventional measures, namely masturbation. She craved to touch her, to grab a fistful of those ridiculously soft, raven locks and just demand, perhaps ask very nicely, if required, for the other woman to sit on her face. Yennefer would allow her humble servant to lap up at her , lick her pussy clean, gulp down every drop of wetness she has to offer, then giving her that much more when she'd come all over her face, straight on her tongue and down her throat. Rinse and repeat, make her cum and beg for more and more pussy juice until Yennefer would grab her insatiable nipples and twist in ecstasy, rewarding her for a job well done.

The extremely dirty, explicit thought shook Triss to the core _. This is definitely not the time_ , she thought as guilt creeped up her throat and rearranged her crossed legs, putting pressure on the now aching throb between her legs unintentionally. The low mewl that left her mouth got her blushing crimson red, worried everyone in the large room saw through her right in that instant, might even try and read her mind. _The second any one of them tries to cast the spell, it'll alert the others, they won't stoop that low…_ It was safe to assume none of them would dare, not in this audience, not over anything as petty as her bashful, out of place facial expressions.  
  
She caught Yennefer's gaze for the first time that evening and what she saw excited her beyond belief. The sly, wicked smirk, sensually pouting lips and glimmer from the other woman's violet eyes caught her off guard. _She knows I know, she knows what I'm thinking about…_  
Phillipa called for arecess _,_ they took their time mingling, eating, and talking. Triss watched intently as Fringilla vigo approached Yennefer, they spoke in hushed tones, she couldn't make out the words. The two women departed soon after, the conversation seemingly over.  
"Oh uhm, where's the rest room?" Yennefer asked matter of factly, nonchalantly and oh so very suspiciously. Fringilla, smiling polietely. pointed towards an exit to the east side of the room. Yennefer nodded her thanks and turned to leave. Triss counted to thirty and followed suit, mumbling something about her makeup needing adjustment.  
   
"Not another step", she heard herself speaking as If she was someone else, a ghost in the room, watching herself from another person's prespective. Her voice was so… dominant, demanding, very unlike her. Yennefer apparently shared her thought as she froze on her heel, her hurried walk down the stairs of the castle disturbed. She did not, however, grace Triss with her gaze as it was still plastered on the stairs, her back turned to the younger sorceress. The fact that she stopped was good enough for Triss.

"Let me leave in peace and no one will get hurt", Yennefer muttered, venom dripping from her voice, the drawn out, slow syllables genuinely threatening. And yet, Triss Merigold was not to be threatened, not that easily anyways, and most definitely not after Sodden. _Sodding war._  
  
 "I suggest you stop talking now and follow me, we need to talk, privately." Triss said calmly, slowly.  
  
"Or what?" Yennefer turned around all of a sudden, her demeanor literally screaming rage, frustration and something incredibly alluring that Triss couldn't name.  
Triss narrowed her eyes at the other sorceress. She focused her entire being and tried to block the mindreading pulses Yennefer sent her way. It was nearly impossible, but she managed to deflect Yennefer's attempt to read her thoughts, knowing the other sorceress was merely looking for a loophole to escape through, wanting Triss to betray her thoughts, to know whether the threat in her changed voice was all for show or genuine.

"For fuck's sake Yenna, not here", she drew out, gesturing with her head towards a small room near the staircase. Yennefer slowly approached the door, breathing like a chained, wild animal, quite obviously not content with the cage of choice. The room they walked into was small, had literally one piece of furniture and a fireplace. Yennefer barely managed to close the door behind them securely by the time Triss was already at her, pinning her to the wall by her arms over her head. Luckily, Triss caught the spell gesture just in time, if she hadn't pinned the other woman down, the spell would put her to sleep immediately. Yennefer growled in anger at the other woman, baring her teeth.  
  
"Let me go, right now", she hissed through clenched teeth.

"No, you're stupid to even try, I'm trying to save you, can't you see? I know what you're trying to do", Triss hissed back and tightened the grip on the other woman. It was a power play, not of the sensual kind, but one that could actually have devastating implications on both of their fates. At that point, Triss knew she was leaving marks on the other woman's arms, her fingers pressing harder down the delicate skin, determined to not let her escape. Not this time.

"What do you want, huh? I don't want to be here, I was dragged here by Enid, and I know you figured out what happened to me. I can't be here, I have to save my daughter, let me go I said, let me go at once!" Triss did not respond, did not flinch, did not blink.  
Yennefer, enraged, pushed at Triss's arms violently, knocking her off balance, watching the auburn haired sorceress tumbling over the only piece of furniture in the room - a stiff sofa. Yennefer didn't waste any time and climbed on top of Triss, attaching both small hands to the other sorceress's throat, clutching tightly. Triss gasped, slowly choking, the throb between her legs growing wild. This time, she did not have the mental and physical strength to repel Yennefer's spell, as she allowed the other woman to read into her thoughts, her dirtiest, filthiest desires like an open book. Triss gasped in horror when she caught Yennefer's wicked, dangerous smile. Alarmed, she felt the life draining out of her, fighting to keep her eyes open and not faint, her arms harmlessly trying to scratch Yennefer's arms or peel them off of her, desperately trying to remove the hands dangerously pressing down her windpipe.

"Is this what you want? Dirty slut. First my man, and now me? You want me to ride your face desperately, don't you? You've wanted that for a while, ever since Thanedd". Triss confirmed by gasping loudly, nodding frantically when Yennefer eased up on her throat, allowing her to gulp down as much air as her lungs were capable of. Yennefer brought her hand down and slapped Triss's face, slipping one of her fingers into the other sorceresses' mouth immediately after, allowing the shocked, aroused Triss to suck on it greedily. Yennefer bit her lip in turn, watching the woman she was straddling carefully, Cornflower lust filled eyes meeting the fiery violet ones. The time for hesitation was over all too quickly. Yennefer clawed on Triss's elegant green dress, literally ripping the cloth in two, not wasting any time in assaulting her breasts and nipples. Triss moaned loudly, her eyes rolling back in their sockets. _Fucking finally_ , she thought, knowing Yennefer caught that thought in her mind as well as she suddenly begun twisting her nipples in praise.  
  
"Tell me what you want", Yennefer telepathically communicated to the other woman, biting her lower lip, "Tell me exactly, in detail, what you thought about last night, when you got off thinking about me". Triss's eyes shot open, she studied Yennefer's gaze for no more than a moment before she begun.  
"I want you to kiss me, I want to feel your tongue on mine", and she was rewarded with exactly that before she even finished communicating her thoughts to the other sorceress via magic. Yennefer bent over, and crashed her mouth against Triss's, biting the other woman's lower lip, almost drawing blood, her tongue meeting hers in such a wet, sloppy kiss, it caused a surge of wetness to drip down both of their panties. Lilac and gooseberries, it was almost intoxicating for Triss as she tried her best to devour Yennefer's sweet, lush lips.  
  
"Mmm, I want to suck on your nipples, make them rock hard with my tongue, work them hard until you can't take it anymore", Triss continued, hurriedly working on Yennefer's blouse, sloppy work on the buttons, ripping some off out of sheer impatience. Yennefer indulged her, started licking a line from behind her left ear down her neck, all the while giving Triss access to her pert, beautiful breasts and the pale, hard nipples. She bit Triss's collarbone non too gently, demonstrating absolute dominance. _Oh god_.  
Triss caught one nipple in her mouth, nibbling, sucking, whirling her tongue around the sensitive skin then flicking the pink peak with her tongue, back and forth. Yennefer mewled, grinding on top of Triss frantically, reaching a hand backwards to ride up Triss's dress, sensually caressing her upper thighs, working her way through the stocking's clasps, muttering something about not being able to see the sexy lingerie she's currently detaching from the young Sorceress.  
  
Triss sensed the urgency and popped the nipple out of her mouth, the string of saliva dropping down from Yennefer's sensitive skin trailing all the way to her wet, plump lips. Yennefer in turn, backed away and dismounted the woman, standing right in front of Triss, unzipping her skirt and working her panties down her legs, excruciatingly slow. Triss's heavy lidded, lust filled eyes followed the other woman's every move, in turn taking off her own clothes by lifting her hips off the sofa, matching Yennefer's slow pace and allowing her to have a look at the black stockings and lingerie she was wearing underneath the very elegant, conservative green dress.  
Upon watching the younger sorceress lying on the couch like that, practically naked with nothing her but her shrill, satin lingerie and stocking, Yennefer moaned, loudly. What they saw in each other was exhilarating, thrilling and exciting. Triss extended an arm towards the other woman, inviting her to come over and straddle her once again, focusing on the tasty, glistening slickness on Yennefer's inner thighs, knowing she's soaking wet.  
"Come, let me taste you. Sit on my face, feed me your juices, please, let me make you cum". The telepathic communication made Yen's smile widen in viciousness.  
"Beg me, tell me how much you want to eat me out", she responded as she slowly climbed back on top of Triss, leaning in to kiss her gently, teasingly.  
"I…" Triss couldn't finishe as a Yennefer slapped her inner thighs, hard, "I beg you! Please, I need to taste you, to suck on your clit, lap at your pussy lips, I can smell your arousal from this position and it's driving me crazy. Please, I beg you Yenna, plea-"  
Her last thought got cut off by a moan, as full lips met lower lips, wetness dripping down Triss's chin as she started lapping like a rabid animal. Yennefer slapped the younger sorceress on her upper thighs, aiming for the supple side of her ass next. She slapped her breasts before grabbing them and twisting the nipples with a forefinger and a thumb, riding Triss's face, giving her every last bit of strength she could master. "Yes, fuck, come for me, come on my tongue, I beg you", Triss's voice was low, clearly forgetting they have to be quiet, telepathic communication gone out the window for the moment. Yennefer indulged her, grinding furiously on the other woman's mouth and tongue, shivering and moaning when Triss's tongue teased her entrance just before plunging in, penetrating her deeply with her wriggling muscle, saliva mixed with pussy juice covering the lower half of her face. The sight was incredibly arousing, Yennefer couldn't get enough of it. It was almost enough to make her cum. She hurriedly found Triss's clit with her fingers, her arm stretching back to rub the young sorceress's clit thoroughly, sighing deeply when she realized how incredibly wet and warm she felt on her nimble, agile fingers.  
Triss rode her hand, hips lifted off the couch in thrusting, circular motion. She moaned deeply into Yennefer's pussy, sucking on her clit hard, the vibrations of her voice made the woman on top to buck against her face violently. Triss's hands went everywhere, restlessly. She cupped Yennefer's ass, spreading the cheeks wide before slapping each cheek harshly. She grabbed Yennefer's breasts, kneading, massaging, a hand shooting up to grab a fistful of raven black locks before running her hand through the soft curls that were now covering Yennefer's sweaty face. She could only see the other sorceress's mouth forming a large 'O', licking her lips as she watched Triss's mouth working on her. Triss ran her hand through Yennefer's hair once more, tucking the unruly locks back just so she could catch the other woman's eyes. Their gazes met, neither's ministrations ceasing even for a moment. Their eyes locked in such intensity, they worked hard not to blink, neither wanting to break the enchanted gaze.  
  
"Filthy whore, don't stop, don't fucking stop." Yennefer instructed in a desperate voice, her ministrations on Triss's clit growing faster. She grabbed Triss's hair with her free hand, pulling on the soft strands of auburn, tilting the other woman's head up, pressing her mouth harder against her pussy. Neither of them knew what this was about. Geralt wasn't there, this wasn't about him, not this time. This was all sorts of incredibly wrong and incredibly right at the same time. The timing was off, the scenery, nothing was right, not the fact they couldn't really scream each other's name without anybody hearing something in this castle. Not to mention the little time they had to truly explore the other's body, to caress, to take their time and learn, study each other. They've been friends for decades, but this? They reached a whole new level of… lowliness. Of desperation, of something that felt like hunger, or was it anger? It had to be like this, it had to be rough, cruel and violent. There was no time. The angry marks on their skins will be there for weeks before they go away completely, both were painfully aware, yet neither cared.

Triss clawed at Yennefer's back, tracing her fingertips from the slender shoulder blades to the soft lower back, finally reaching all the way down and giving her ass a light squeeze. Everything was so soft, her body towered over her in such a sexy manner it almost took her breath away. She looked like a sirene, like an unruly goddess, powerful and dangerous. She wouldn't mind dying out of suffocation in that position, juicy pussy pressed to her lips, her tongue flicking, circling, teasing. Naturally, Yennefer's wicked glint shooting from hre violet eyes assured Triss every single thought of hers is being read, thoroughly. This was both dangerous and thrilling, Triss fought incredibly hard not to think about anything else but how much she wanted to fuck the woman on top of her to oblivion. Thankfully, it wasn't very difficult, the supple skin filling her palms made it impossible to think of anything else, anyways. Her, them, right now, that's all that mattered.

Yennefer plunged three fingers inside Triss, pressing her fingers down, stretching her pussy, fucking into her fast, her thumb working the clit relentlessly. Triss bucked against her hand, the vibrations of her growls and moans sending Yennefer to an orgasmic abyss. Both women came hard, Triss eagerly lapping up between Yennefer's sweet pussy lips, cherishing every single surge of cum that got entrusted in her obedient mouth. Triss continued her ministrations for a few moments longer as both women slowly descended from their climax. Yennefer slowly detached herself from Triss, all the while caressing her face in gratitdue. When her thumb rubbed against Triss's wet chin, Yennefer brought it to her own mouth, sucking her thumb clean with hollwed cheeks, tasting herself. The sight made Triss groan in agony and disappointment, the lack of warm, bodily contact making her feel empty, cold and alone. Yennefer glanced down at her hesitantly, violet eyes searching for something. She then, once again, lowered herself to lie on top of Triss, this time facing her, breasts heaving together, pressed against each other tightly. Triss smiled lazily and traced her fingertips along Yennefer's jaw, tucking a stray lock behind her right ear. Something in the air shifted. They kissed, it was tentative, gentle, loving, caring.  
Triss sighed heavily, caressing Yennefer's cheek tenderly, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  
  
"Go, I'll cover you. Go. Make her proud of you. I admire your bravery."  
  
Neither spoke afterwards, both dressed silently. Triss turned her back to Yennefer, who was putting her clothes back on while the younger sorceress used a quick spell to repair her torn dress. The invading pulses of the mind reading spell left her so abruptly, it almost felt empty, as if she's gottwn used to sharing her mind with the this beautiful woman, who inspired her for greater deeds. Yennefer of Vengerberg, a friend, a colleague... a lover. She heard the portal close behind Yennefer mere moments later. She was all alone, as if nothing happened, as if her dress wasn't ripped apart just minutes earlier, as if the glimpse of raven locks she caught from the corner of her eye before vanishing was… never there.

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably going to be a couple more chapters for the second time/third time, maaaaaaybe a fourth that'll take place during the events of the games. Feedback is always welcome, hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
